Barbara Who?
by Seddie4Ever
Summary: Cody finds Barbara cheating on him. Who can help him cope? CodyxBailey. R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Suite Life on Deck, but my mommy and daddy are buying it for my birthday!

A/N: This is my first Suite Life on Deck FanFiction EVER!!! Let me know how you like it!

_Hey cutie, how's it goin? Can't wait to see you!_ I texted. I was talking to Barbara. God, how I missed her. It's been three months since we've seen each other, and now we were actually going home to Boston to see everyone that we've been missing!

As we pulled into the harbor, no one could've asked for a more beautiful day. The sky was blue, the weather beautiful, and I scanned the crowd. I saw a few familiar faces. Bob, Mom, Maddie, even Mr. Tipton was there. But I couldn't see the one person that I wanted to see more than anyone. Barbara. Where on earth could she be? I looked at my phone.

_NO NEW ALERTS._

_Crap!_ I thought. I could have sworn that she would be there. We were talking last night, and she said that she wouldn't miss it for the world. I wonder why she wasn't able to make it? I decided to investigate a little bit. I got out my cell phone and dialed.

Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring… Hey

"Hey Sweetie whe-"

I'm not in right now, but you can leave me a message! BEEP!

"Hey Sweetie! Where are you? We're pulling into the harbor right now. Hey, my mom's calling me over. Call me back. Love you." I hung up the phone.

"MY BOY!!!" My mom shouted.

_Oh no, not this AGAIN._ I thought. _She does this EVERY TIME! When will she learn that she can't publicly humiliate me?_

"Mooooom!" I whined.

"I'm doing it again, aren't I?" She questioned.

"Sort of, yeah." I replied.

"Oh. Sorry! It's just that I'm so excited to see you! I haven't seen my little men in THREE MONTHS! Is it so wrong to miss them?"

"No, but it SHOULD be wrong to call us _Little Men_!"

"Sorry. Can I get a hug, though?"

"Sure." I said. She was, after all, my mom. I needed to show her that I loved her SOME way!

Speaking of love…

"Hey, have you seen Barbara anywhere?" I inquired.

"Sorry, hun, no I haven't. She's probably here somewhere, though."

"Yeah, probably." I said to myself. Mom was now suffocating my brother with her hug of death. Still, I couldn't help but wonder if my relationship with Barbara was anything like what it used to be. She hasn't called me as much as she used to. In fact, she hasn't done really _anything_ as much as she used to. She hasn't said that she loved me in over a month. Maybe, just maybe, she's moved on. Well, there's only one way to find out.

At Barbara's House…

I approached the door, and took a deep breath. I didn't want to do this. I didn't want my heart to be broken when she tells me that she found someone else. I didn't want to, but I had to. I had to know whether or not she was still mine.

I knocked on the door, and when it opened, I silently prayed that it would be Barbara, and not some guy.

My prayers weren't answered.

A tall, dark haired guy answered the door.

"Yeah?" He asked in his deep, baritone voice.

"Is Barbara home?"

"Yeah, hold on. HONEY, THERE'S A BLONDE MIDGET AT THE DOOR!"

_Blonde midget? I am NOT a mid- DID HE JUST CALL HER HONEY?_ I thought to myself, in disbelief.

When Barbara got to the door, I wasn't there. I couldn't take it to confront the woman that had caused my heartache.

When I got back to the ship, I just sat down at the smoothie bar. I couldn't help but let a single tear escape and roll down my cheek. I didn't bother to wipe it. Why should I? It's not like anyone can see me right no-

"Hi Cody!" I heard Bailey say, interrupting my thoughts. I lifted my head, and her smile disappeared.

"Oh my gosh, Cody, what's wrong?" Bailey asked, concerned.

"Barbara's what's wrong!" I said, quickly putting my head down.

"Barbara who?"

"Barbara, my girlfriend," I began, then paused, "well, my _ex-_girlfriend, that's who!"

"God Cody, what did she do?"

"She cheated on me, that's what she did!" I said, trying to fight more tears from escaping.

"Oh Cody, I'm sorry!" Bailey replied.

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything!"

"Well, I know, but I care for you, and I don't like to see you hurt." Bailey said. "Wanna go for a walk or something?" She asked.

"No, right now all I want to do is just sit in silence." I said, looking at Bailey.

She just stared back, "You know, those tears really bring out those blue eyes of yours, you know that?"

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," She said, smiling. She leaned her finger to my eye, wiping away some tears. She leaned in, and slowly kissed me.

"What was that?" I asked.

"That was a kiss." She replied, smiling.

"Well then, can I have another?" I asked, smiling back.

"I suppose so." She said, and I leaned in for another passionate kiss.

"Before we continue, are you okay with the whole Barbara thing?" Bailey asked.

I smiled. "Barbara who?" I asked before we kissed again.


End file.
